


Sugar

by MonBeeBeeHoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBeeBeeHoney/pseuds/MonBeeBeeHoney
Summary: A baking date with Kihyun.





	Sugar

When Kihyun answered the door one evening at the dorm, the rooms were filled with the sound of shuffling feet and occasional yelling. He grinned seeing your face and immediately pulled you gently by the wrist to come inside. 

“Y/N!!” Wonho screamed sliding across the floor in front of you, before resuming his chase after Minhyuk, who was giggling wildly holding something over his head. “Give that back!!” It was chaos, like it was most nights when the boys didn’t have practice and had to put their energy elsewhere. Kihyun looked at you apologetically as he helped you out of your coat and placed a small kiss on your forehead. 

“I missed you,” he smiled warmly, “I’m glad you’re here. Sorry about... them, they should all be heading out soon. Shall we get started?” You nodded bouncing a bit on your toes, everyone’s energy was contagious and you were excited about baking a cake for all of them with your boyfriend’s help. It wasn’t for any really important reason other than an excuse to hang out with Kihyun and show off your baking skills. 

You followed Kihyun into the small kitchen, he had obviously cleaned just for you, the counters were spotless with plenty of space as you helped him start to gather the ingredients. As you were washing your hands, preparing to start, Kihyun stood behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You jumped a little at the sudden embrace, his breath hot against your neck when he laughed lightly. 

“Calm down Y/N, its just an apron, I’d hate for you to get your cute clothes dirty.” He slipped the apron over your head and then tied the back securely. He was always trying to take care of you with small gestures like this. Carrying your things, making sure you ate, paying for meals, even carrying you on his back sometimes on long walks. He loved taking care of his princess. He kissed the top of your head, moving to bump your hips with his to get you out of the way to wash his own hands. You noticed his matching apron and wondered briefly if he had bought these especially for this date. 

When he was done he handed you a giant bowl, brimming with strawberries, asking you to cut them into slices as he started measuring ingredients for the cake batter. You had to smile to yourself watching his brows furrow in concentration as he meticulously measured each item. He was so particular about everything, it was one of his best yet sometimes annoying qualities. You both worked in silence for a minute until a hand reached around you and grabbed a strawberry off the cutting board; you heard a soft giggle before Kihyun exploded. 

“Yah! Minhyuk don’t you know not to grab things when someone is using a knife, you could have gotten your finger cut!” He yelled motioning with a spatula covered in cake batter for Minhyuk to leave the kitchen. Minhyuk only grinned.

“Bye Y/N, we’re heading out, don’t have too much fun while we’re away!” Minhyuk gave a small wave and a wink before running out the door after the others who were all waving and saying their goodbyes as they walked out the door. You called out your goodbyes after them before looking over at an annoyed Kihyun. You put down your knife and wiped your hands on your apron before going over to hug him, he had just finished putting the cake into the oven and was setting a timer. His face instantly softened as he felt your arms around him, his shoulders relaxing before wrapping his arms around you. He swayed you both back and forth for a second as he hummed absentmindedly, happy to be in your arms. 

“Oh! We should make the frosting, would you grab the powdered sugar for me, sugar?” He winked. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t suppress a smile at the grease that sometimes practically dripped from Kihyun. You were about to set the package on the counter when your hand slipped letting it fall onto the counter with an explosion of white powder covering not only you but Kihyun and a large radius surrounding you. You looked at your boyfriend, both of you blinking in surprise. It took a moment before laughter erupted between the two of you, looking at his face completely caked in sugar was too much to handle. 

“Y/N!” He laughed, his eyes crinkling lines into the fine dust, there were tears forming at the corners. “What did- Look at- Oh my god.” He was trying to dust the sugar from your hair and off your clothes, his mouth twisted into a repressed smile, trying not to laugh so much. You started to try and dust him off too, the dust proving almost impossible to get off. 

“It won’t come off,” he said finally giving up on his patting and sweeping off your shoulders and head. He instead stopped for a second, his smile softening before kissing your lips gently, deeply. 

It caught you off guard just for a second before kissing him back the taste of him melding into something sweet and familiar. His tongue swiped against your bottom lip before gently biting down sending a shiver down your spine. His hands on your waist brought you closer, your bodies flush with one another. He broke away placing small kisses on either cheek and then your forehead leaving imprints of his lips on your skin.

“I knew you were sweet but this is too much.” A grin spread over his lips and you groaned; you wanted to hit him. You started to walk towards the bathroom but he pulled you back towards him, laughing. He stood behind you wrapping his arms around your shoulders so you both had to waddle to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

It took a while but soon you were both back in the kitchen. There was just enough sugar left to make the frosting for the cake and between the two of you the mess was cleaned up in no time, everything worked out perfectly. When Kihyun pulled the cake from the oven the entire dorm smelled amazing, the scent of fresh baked goods was intoxicating. When the cake had cooled you both set to work on frosting it. 

You admired how steady his hands were when you taught him how to pipe little designs into the side of the cake and laughed when he stuck out his tongue in concentration. In the end he wasn’t very good at it, you kept reassuring him it just took practice and patience as you fixed little mistakes here and there. 

“I’m just glad your here,” He mumbled as he tried to fix one of his letters, “I think it would have tasted ok but it would have looked like a disaster if it were just me baking.” 

“I’m sure it would have looked fine,” You smiled and drew a little heart on his cheek with frosting. He jumped a little in surprise before wiping it off with a finger. He looked at it, and then at you, and started to grin deviously. You shook your head. 

“Don’t you dare, we just cleaned up!” You said backing away from him. He licked the frosting off his finger and picked up his piping bag, starting to inch toward you. 

“Y/N~” He called in a sing-song voice. You put up your piping bag defensively and cocked an eyebrow. 

Next thing you knew the rest of Monsta X were walking through the door calling their greetings before stopping mid-sentence at the sight of you and Kihyun screaming and running through the dorm covered in frosting. 

“What’s going on?” Wonho laughed, “Look at you two!” You both stopped, startled at the sudden appearance of 6 other boys. 

“What are you two doing?” Hyungwon said, his face contorted in a mixture of confusion and disgust. 

“Uhm-” You started. 

“Baking?” Kihyun said weakly, shrugging.


End file.
